Mistletoe and Snow
by Buzzybee07
Summary: Temari with her brothers are sent to spend the holiday at the Hidden Leaf Village. What will happen? Shikaxtemari


Holidays were always cheerful. Even carrying out missions you couldn't help feel a little holiday joy, that is if your life was not in danger. Temari was carrying out a mission of some sort. It was the wintertime, one major holiday was rounding the corner. Quickly.

She was along with her siblings, of course. It didn't seem much like a mission at all. Temari felt restless and discouraged. All ninjas were not supposed to show their feelings like an open book but she sure was. They were issued to stay in the hidden leaf village through out the holidays to gather current information from the village and their surrounding allies. Carry out tasks, small missions and anything else the Hokage could find for them.

But when they were not needed, which was actually quite often. Temari would find herself beside boredom. '_Boredom is not suitable for company.' _ she thought quietly.

She had sometime to bond with the fellow ninjas in the village. Mostly her friend the notorious lazy, most troubled guy around. Shikamaru. Though Temari had found from previous stays in Konaha that all the small ninja teams were close to one another. Thus, the sand ninjas had made friends.

Though they were pretty much all dispatched. Doing some ridiculous _holiday missions. _earlier Tenten was telling her about how she had to catch a pig and butcher it for a holiday meal. _"Ridiculous' _ Temari thought.

As she sat with a hair tie between her finger and her thumb. She stretched and yawned covering her mouth with her hand. Her younger brother sat a few feet away cleaning one of his puppets. Idly Temari pointed to his puppet, "You missed a spot." she remarked

Kankuro only glared at her. "Why don't you do something, huh?" he was now cleaning his puppet more thoroughly and harder. Temari only smirked then tied her hair up with her hair tie. "I would," she said making sure her hair was in place.

"You've been outside, it's so cold, not my type of weather." She finished. The puppeteer blinked at the so called 'tough' female ninja. "You? scared of the cold?"

"No, it's just so-so _troublesome_." she empathized the last word. Shikamaru's face popped into her mind. '_That lazy boy, got me saying troublesome too.' _ she sighed, it would be nice if he was around.

Kankuro looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Temari, since when something is troublesome for you?" he asked propping up his puppet up against the room wall's. They were staying at the local inn for free, courtesy of the Hokage herself. "Since I met this guy."

Kankuro stared at her. "Shouldn't you be practicing or something. Jeez the jonin exams are coming up for all of us, don't be running around with some boy. Mostly one from around here." But his older sister just sniffed, got up and strapped her fan on her back.

"Yeah fine, sure. I need to gulp in some fresh air anyways. " Temari stopped in the frame of the doorway and looked back at her brother "Oh also, that Ino girl was looking for you. You chasing girls, huh?" She stuck out her tongue at her brother and shut the door behind her.

_What a smart ass. _It was cold, so cold in fact that Temari cursed her outfit she always wore. It bit at her legs, making goose bumps appear but she didn't show any sign of being cold. She cast her feelings away and smugly crossed her arms. Her fan rattled on her back, it was like carrying a big rudder.

Up ahead she saw some familiar figures huddled by the ramen shop. Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata. When Sakura saw the Sand nin she threw up her hands and waved Temari over. Temari was sort of reluctant, she wasn't really looking for this type of company at the moment. Though, it could be nice.

The four kunoichi stood huddled around in a circle, Ino carried a wrapped package with a big grin on her face. Tenten and Hinata moved to the side to let the older ninja in on the fun. Temari's eyebrows raised "This part of a mission or something?" she asked . "Nah, we're already are done with our missions for today. Could you believe I had to end up escorting a lowsy little brat for the day? He just wanted to play with my weapons." Tenten said sourly. "We've been getting a lot of pointless missions lately. Do you believe that I had to revive someone's fishes in their pond?" Sakura inputted

"At least the pay is okay," Tenten mumbled. Temari smirked "It's the holidays right? People are generous. At least you guys have something to do. Looks like I'll be spending the rest of winter here."

"I think it's going to snow soon, Ino. What were you going to show us?" Hinata pipped up. Temari felt her neck prickle. _'Snow? huh this might be my first time ever, I hope it's not so cold.' _

"Temari, you okay or something?" Ino asked the sand nin who, without thinking had put her hand on her fan. She quickly let go and straightend up. "Tch yeah, to tell you the truth I have never really _Felt _snow or. I've seen it in the mountains but never been near it."

All eyes stared at her. "Well, what do you expect? I live in the dessert for crying out loud." Ino grinned, "Then, you will have to come with us tonight." she unwrapped the bundle she held and picked out a few green plants with ribbon tied around them. "Mistletoe," she said.

Temari didn't really know why or how she wound up siting cross-legged in Ino's flower shop, drinking tea and tying long red ribbons to mistletoe, but she did. Ino had discribbed the odd looking plants with pride. Used to hang in a doorway, a symbol for peace, love, caring and of course a way to get a free kiss from someone you liked. It was so unlike Temari, Kankuro would have a fit and Garra would disapprove of her actions. Or just hunt down any males and tell them to stay away from his sister.

Everyone sat cross-legged on the floor busy tying the mistletoe into small bundles, it was hard work but they finished soon enough. Though most of all Temari's mouth was sore and felt like it would fall off from all the talking she had done. It was nice to have some female company once in awhile. Plus busting your sides with laughter was something Temari had forgotten about. "So, are we really going to use all this mistletoe?" Temari commented with a steaming cup of tea in one of her hands.

"Nah, well I was planning to hang it up all around the villiage on people's doorways. You know, some holiday cheer?" Ino said cheerfuly grasping her own cup of tea. Tenten rolled her eyes, "That would take a long time, wouldn't it?"

"Um well we have Temari here." Hinata added. "Yes we sure do!" Sakura said putting her arm around Hinata and Tenten. Temari smirked. "Well I have a plan. Just make sure we have enough mistletoe."

--------------------------------

It was so cold. Temari had a slightest regret about coming to see the first snow. But, it was something she was waiting to see for a very long time. The five kunoichi's mission was half way done, they had hung up mistletoe around the whole village. The last part of the mission was about to commence.

All of them had invited the other ninja groups along to meet ontop of the cliff alongside Kahona to see the snow fall. One by one the ninjas came, each one from the teams. Temari even spotted her two brothers. Her fellow kunoichi's gave her nerveous winks. The only one who looked pretty calm was Ino, even Temari felt sort of flustered.

"Oi, this is so troublesome." Temari heard Shikamaru's complaining voice clear out through the crowed. She propped herself up against the bottom of a tree and crossed her arms. Shikamaru came clearly into her view. His hair was tied back, chuunin vest on, hands in his vests pockets with a smug, boring look on his face. "Nhhh," he said and lied down at the base of the tree and propped his head up. _What a dumb ass, I can't believe I am going to do this. What the hell? he is just a kid. _

Just a kid. Then why did Temari feel so weird around him? why was her heart racing? and why the hell some super genius lazy boy would manage to make her hate his guts so much she liked him. _Wanted to be with him._

She stepped out in front of his view, looking down at him with a smile on her face. Sour and sarcastic. "Hey crybaby," she said shortly.

Shikamaru's thin eyebrows raised in question. "You, you are too scary sometimes, did you know that? just like my mother." Temari sniggered shortly. "Scared of your own mother huh? sad."

Shikamaru grunted in reply. "You talk too much." Temari didn't say anything. She knew that he though ahead, he might of even knew what was coming for him. She decided to fool him. Be collected and play it Shikamaru style. She sat down next to him and for awhile nothing was said.

"Hey Temari?" he asked. "Yeah, what?" she responded. In the corner of her eye she could see him staring off into the sky. "I sort of like it when you talk."

"Do me a favor. Don't talk." Temari responded sharply. Shikamaru shifted a bit but didn't say anything. Instead, Temari inched over closer to him. So close she could smell his sent, she carefully leaned over and whispered into ear "Just look up."

He did, and as he did he was in for a shock of his life. She was so close to him.

_Closer...closer...closer..._

Then they met. When Temari pulled away she sat up and didn't say anything. She looked over and just say a very shocked ninja, who couldn't even calculate what just happened.

Instead he just put his fingers to his lips. "You dumbass, that was called a kiss." Temari shot at him. It was dark, thank god he didn't notice the huge blush creeping across her face.

"Mistletoe." He said briefly and stood up. _What the hell?! _Temari thought and clenched her fists.

_Brat._

"You know Temari"

_Stupid._

"That was troublesome."

_Idiot._

"Next time,"

_Lazy._

_"_The man."

_Stubborn._

"Kisses the woman first."

And with that, Temari was then in for her shock. His lips found hers.

If it was a miracle or not, then feathers of snow came to dust the earth. Temari felt the cold tickle upon her skin. Her whole body was shivering. She was expirencing the feeling of snow.

Though it wans't the cold making her shiver this time.

And with this the snow, the skies, the mistletoe covered tree and everyone else around were their witnesses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- ** A/N: Okay I hope you guys liked it. I really would enjoy it if you dropped me a comment on the story! expect to be seeing more shikaxtem stories from me :D **


End file.
